dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherryberry
"What's the point? Divetail's not here. My apprentice is dead. What do I have left?" —Cherryberry to Heartsong when she urges her to eat in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 Cherryberry is a red and ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Cherryberry is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of RiverClan. Cherryberry is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Willowpaw. Cherryberry is listed under Allegiance Update 6 and Allegiance Update 7 as a queen of RiverClan, expecting Divetail's kits. Cherryberry is listed under Allegiance Update 8 and Final Allegiances as a queen of RiverClan, the mother of Divetail's kits: Lemonkit and Rainkit. - Chapter 3 The clan is uneasy about Otterpelt's vision. Cherryberry shivers as she thinks about her vision of cat skulls and bones, wondering if they'll die out. - Chapter 9 Frostedcloud calls Mudslip over to lead a hunting patrol and asks him to take Iceslide, Shallowpool, and Cherryberry with him. Upon being called, Shallowpool and Cherryberry hurry over. Cherryberry asks if she should bring Willowpaw, flicking her tail to her apprentice, and Frostedcloud agrees. Before leaving, Frostedcloud wishes the patrol good hunting, glancing at Iceslide when he says so. When Iceslide takes offense, Mudslip cuts in and suggests they get moving, as they're running out of daylight. Willowpaw agrees and bounces excitedly as she looks up at Cherryberry, telling her that she wants to practice that fishing move she taught her. Cherryberry purrs as she and Mudslip turn away, telling her that she nearly had it last time. Willowpaw hurries alongside her. Iceslide lashes his tail at Frostedcloud before following. While fishing at the river, Willowpaw misses a fish and curses. Cherryberry steps to her side and praises her, telling her it was very good, but she cast a shadow over the water just before she struck. Willowpaw apologizes and says she'll do it right next time. After Iceslide discovers Sunripple and Dreamwhisper, Mudslip calls him and pads over, followed by Cherryberry and Willowpaw, who each hold several fish in their mouth. Mudslip tells Iceslide they're going back to camp and asks if he's ready. He nods, and the patrol heads home. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Dipfoot and Divetail abandon their play fight and settle at the back of the crowd. Dipfoot purrs that he would have gotten Divetail eventually, just as Cherryberry joins them. Divetail nudges Dipfoot and says nah, he's too slow. Cherryberry gently cuffs Divetail over the ear and calls him a mouse brain. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Divetail and Cherryberry sharing a trout by the side of the clearing. - Chapter 18 Willowpaw excitedly asks Cherryberry if they can go do some battle training, her tail high in the air. Cherryberry hesitates, looking past the reed bed and suggesting they wait until the snow stops. The apprentice insists that it'll be funner in the snow. Just then, Divetail crosses the clearing with Darkpaw, asking if they're going out for a training session and if they can join them. Cherryberry looks embarrassed and lets out a purr, saying that they were and of course they can. Beside her, Willowpaw rolls her eyes, muttering "Now she says yes". Darkpaw snickers, both aware of the romance between their mentors. They leave the camp, Cherryberry sticking close to Divetail's side. - Chapter 20 Cherryberry's muffled cry for help interrupts Frostedcloud. Every cat spins to see what's going on, and Iceslide's heart skips a beat at what he sees. Cherryberry is slowly padding into camp, dragging Divetail by his scruff. Willowpaw staggers behind her, pulling Darkpaw. Shimmerstar gasps Cherryberry's name, and she and many other cats race over as she drops Divetail and collapses into the snow, groaning in pain. Iceslide joins them, anxious to see what happened. Frostedcloud crouches beside Cherryberry and asks what happened, gently nudging her with his muzzle as she pants. Blood pools from her flank. Beyond them, a trail of blood is left by both Divetail and Darkpaw. Cherryberry weakly croaks that they were training when they were attacked, as Maplesky presses cobwebs to her wounds. She says Divetail is dead and groans, letting her head fall into the snow. After Willowpaw dies, Maplesky calls to Otterpelt, his mew shaky as he tells her to help him get Cherryberry and Darkpaw to the medicine den, as they can still save them. She and Maplesky help Cherryberry to her paws, staying on either side of her for support. Cherryberry moans and looks down past Otterpelt, crying Divetail's name. Maplesky murmurs that he's with StarClan now as they guide her to the medicine den. She cries that he doesn't understand, hanging her head as blood trickles through her fur, and she says that she just found out she's expecting his kits. The clearing goes silent. - Chapter 21 Cherryberry's wounds weren't too severe, and she's recovered and moved into the nursery, but she isn't herself. The death of Divetail has deeply effected her. She lays in the nursery by the entrance, her chin rested in the moss as she stares out into the clearing. The other queens, Heartsong and Shallowpool, do their best to comfort her, but nothing seems to work. Heartsong picks out a vole and carries it back to the nursery, resting it in front of Cherryberry and telling her she needs to eat. Cherryberry's eyes are dull, and she turns her head away and asks what the point is, as Divetail's not here, her apprentice is dead, and asks what she has left. Heartsong settles beside her and reminds her that she has her kits, and they'll need her. Cherryberry closes her eyes and points out that her kits will have a father, Creekleap. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Cherryberry watches quietly from the nursery. - Chapter 25 When Heartsong sees Creekleap's body, she cries his name and runs out of the nursery to his body, ignoring Cherryberry as she calls for her to wait. As she crouches by Creekleap, Cherryberry is trying to block Heartsong's kits view of the clearing, moving back and forth as they struggle to get through. Frostkit asks what's going on and if Creekleap is hurt. Tansykit anxiously asks why they can't see him, trying to peer over Cherryberry at her father, adding that she wants to see him. Cherryberry doesn't seem to know what to say. She says that they must stay there for now, her voice cracking with sadness. Tansykit slips between her legs and runs across the clearing, and as Cherryberry spins to try to catch her, Frostkit and Wetkit run out after her. Cherryberry gasps at them to wait, but they ignore her. - Chapter 26 It's noted that just last night, Cherryberry gave birth to her kits. She'd named them Lemonkit and Rainkit, and though she misses Divetail and wishes he could be there, she sees him in their kits and it comforts her. Heartsong is very supportive and keeps her company often. - Chapter 27 As Frostedcloud and Shimmerstar argue about sending out a hunting patrol, Shimmerstar says that Heartsong and Cherryberry's kits have to eat. It's noted that the prey the patrol catches isn't enough for the clan, and many cats were going to sleep hungry. Most cats insisted on letting the queens and kits have their share. When Iceslide offers Shimmerstar a mouse, she says no and for him to give it to the queens. He tells her that they've already eaten, and she hasn't. - Chapter 29 Before Iceslide leaves the camp to fight Bone Shred, he looks back and sees Cherryberry laying in the nursery, watching him anxiously. Her kits have raced to the mouth of the den, watching the warriors excitedly. Rainkit squeaks a goodbye, her tail high in the air as she adds that he can do it. Lemonkit jumps up and down as he tells Iceslide to go get him. For once the sight of kits makes Iceslide's heart warm. He silently notes that they're the future of the clan, and he's fighting for them. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Cherryberry is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Cherryberry is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "Cat skulls and bones... Will we die out?" -Cherryberry about Otterpelt's vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 - "That was very good. But you cast a shadow over the water just before you struck." -Cherryberry to Willowpaw after she misses a fish in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "We... We were training... They at-attacked... He's dead... Divetail..." -Cherryberry to the clan in "Beyond the River", chapter 20 - "You don't understand! I just found out I'm having his kits!" -Cherryberry to the clan after Divetail's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 20 - "What's the point? Divetail's not here. My apprentice is dead. What do I have left?" -Cherryberry to Heartsong when she urges her to eat in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 Character Development and Origins grouo7.JPG Gallery Cherryberry.JPG|Cherryberry's design Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters